


How It All Began

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: The story of why the Doctor left Gallifrey





	How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Gallifrey 4.2 Disassembled

Braxiatel hovered outside Theta’s house, hesitating. His conversation with President Pandak’s words rang in his ears.

_“Prove your loyalty to me. Kill them.”_

_ “And what if I don’t?” _

_ “That would be most unfortunate for you, my Lord Burner.” _

Braxiatel shivered despite the warm late summer breeze. He had no illusions as to what the President meant. He had only narrowly missed death and he had no desire to try his luck again. 

But Theta and the girl were family...

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened and his hearts sank a bit lower. He had hoped to speak to Theta without the girl knowing. It would make things so much more complicated than they already were. 

“Hello, great-uncle.”

Braxiatel felt sick inside but somehow made his voice sound cheery. “Hello, Arkytior.” Glancing around, he spotted Theta coming inti the room. “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?”

He gave Theta a meaningful look. His brother took the hint.

“Yes, she is. Come along, my dear.”

She blinked at him with pleading eyes. “Oh,Grandfather. Can’t I stay up for a bit longer?”

Theta shook his head. “I’m afraid not. It’s late and you need your sleep.”

Arkytior reluctantly retreated to her bedroom and they heard the sound of her door sliding shut. Theta turned to Braxiatel with a frown. 

“I assume this isn’t a social visit.”

Braxiatel shook his head. “No. It’s not.” He told Theta, in as few words as possible, about his encounter with the Lord Burner, how he succedded the unfortunate fellow and the predicament he now found himself in. Theta listened in silence, occasionally taking off his glasses and wiping them on the front of his robes. When Braxiatel had finished, Theta replaced his glasses with a heavy sigh.

“I suppose you’ve come to kill us. Get it over with then.”

Braxiatel was shocked. “My dear brother, how could you think me capable of such a thing. I came to warn you.”

“What do you suggest we do then?”

“Why, I would have thought that was obvious. You have to leave Gallifrey.”

Theta huffed. “Run away, you mean.” He glared at Braxiatel. “I’m not a coward. I’m not afraid of President Pandak.”

Braxiatel gazed into Theta’s eyes. “You’re willing to put your granddaughter’s life in danger?

Theta didn’t reply. Then he rounded on Braxiatel. 

“This is all your fault.”

“How is this my fault?” Braxiatel spluttered.” I didn’t ask to become the Lord Burner.”

“If you hadn’t killed the previous Lord Burner. We wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Oh, how comforting it is to know that my own brother wished that I had been killed.” Braxiatel growled in a sarcastic tone.

“That’s not what I meant.” 

There was the sound of footsteps and they looked around to find Arkytoir standing in the doorway, looking sleepy. 

Theta’s voice was soft as he addressed his granddaughter. “I thought you were asleep.”

She yawned. “I couldn’t sleep. What are you doing?”

“We were just talking, that’s all.”

She blinked. “You’re being awfully loud.”

“I’m sorry. Go back to sleep. We’ll be quiet, I promise.”

Arkytior blinked at Braxiatel, then turned and left. He heaved a sigh of relief.

Braxiatel put a hand on Theta’s arm.” Please, brother. Just think about it.”

“Even if we left, where would we go?”

Hope fluttered in Braxiatel’s chest. “Anywhere you want. You’ve always wanted to travel, haven’t you?”

Theta nodded slowly. He lapsed into a moody silence

Braxiatel got up and straightened his robes. He paused at the door and turned back to look at Theta. “Don’t take too long to make a decision.’ He opened the door and disappeared into the night. 

The Doctor watched his brother leave. “Thank you, brother.” He whispered as the door closed. Springing to his feet, he hurried to his granddaughter’s room and turned on the light. She stirred and blinked at him sleepily.

“Pack your things, my child. We’re leaving.”


End file.
